The present invention relates to improvements to the plastic borders for cathodes, used in the electrolytic refinement of metals.
The basic process is that of an electrolytic cell, which in its interior contains a series of anodes and cathodes submerged in an electrolytic solution or bath. The cathodes are metal sheets generally of a dimension of a square meter and of a few millimeters in thickness. When energy is applied, the metallic ions dissolved in the solution are deposited in the cathode. However, the metallic ions are not deposited where a plastic border, or other non-conducive materials are placed, on the surface of the cathode. Covering certain parts of the cathode allows the deposited metal to be removed easily as a separate sheet, which has grown to the desired thickness.
These borders for cathodes are manufactured preferably of a plastic material, which is extruded to render different forms. A diversity of cathodes are known in the electrolytic refinement of metals.
One such cathode is known in Chilean Patent No. 35,541, provided with a support bar and a planar stainless steel outside face, secured to the bar and provided with electrical insulation strips on its edges, at least on the vertical and longitudinal edges. Each longitudinal edge on its front face having a slot with a strip of modified borders in its interior which extend beyond the other borders throughout its length. The border strip being manufactured of natural or synthetic polymers. The insulation strip of the border is modified in the interior of a slot in the form of a kite tail which is formed by a longitudinal fold of a polymer sheet, at which fold (bend) is situated a stainless steel wire and where the halves of the superimposed and joining sheets are joined so that they provide an air tight seal against liquids.